My Klaroline Drabbles
by a-World-of-Manea
Summary: Here you'll find my drabbles (Klaroline centric) previously posted on my Tumblr (same username). Some are canon, some not, some fluffy and cute, others may be angsty. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Klaroline Appreciation Week - #1 (April 9, 2018)**

 _Moment You Knew You Shipped Them_ _ **(4x14) –**_ _my attempt depicting Caroline's thoughts_

 _Tell me what you think about it :)_

 _ **MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD – MKD**_

Asking for Klaus's forgiveness concerning Tyler had been one part of the plan. The one that I could actually say out loud. The rest of it would have to stay buried deep inside my head. The foolish hopes of maybe, just _maybe_ , I could be enough for someone at last. Let Tyler be happy with his werewolf and let us leave somewhere, anywhere. Forget about the cure, forget about this town, I wish I could say. Can't you see the longing in my eyes? This desire to see other than this forsaken town. Enough of Mystic Falls and its useless dramas, enough of Elena and her Salvatores.

" _Show me_ ," I dare him. Yes, Klaus, show me that we are indeed the same. That you know what I really feel, what I really want.

But you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Klaroline Appreciation Week - #2 (April 10, 2018)**

 _Cute flirty Klaroline – which I coupled with another prompt that I found on Internet_

 _ **The prompt:**_ _My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said "I'm going to die" and drank the whole think._

 **MKD**

Klaus exhaled painfully through his nose. 7 am. 7 am. What was this college's goal exactly? Killing the students? He could barely keep his eyes open. Alright, maybe he shouldn't have been out so late last night, but come on, starting class at 7am was inhuman! Going through his bag, he took out of it a coffee thermos and 500ml Monster Energy can with the full intention of swallowing it down as fast as possible, mixing the two liquids in the thermos and shaking it enthusiastically.

It's only when Klaus was taking a sip that he noticed not everybody agreed with his choice of energizers. The gorgeous blonde sitting next to him – or rather sitting next to her bag that she had carefully put next to him – was giving him a rather nasty look. She looked the picture of health, which annoyed Klaus immensely. Couldn't she look like most of the students here? Tired and irritated to be here so early?

"What?" he mumbled, slightly confused. "My choice of drinks don't meet your standards, love?"

The term of endearment made her narrow her eyes at him even more.

"Don't call me love," she snapped in whisper, unwilling to disrupt the class.

Klaus smirked, already happier about this 7am class that he was two minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, just don't know how to call you. I'm Klaus. What's your name?"

She refused to answer, shushing him instead and keeping her eyes firmly on the teacher, determined to erase his existence. It only made Klaus grin even more and he gave her a once-over.

Her legs were crossed and she was wearing simple jeans with boots, a top that Klaus would have deemed too tempting to wear at university if Rebekah had tried to wear it, but on her he didn't mind. She had a lovely figure, for sure. However, what really kept Klaus's attention was her hair; long blonde hair with superb waves, they look so smooth he wanted to pass his fingers through them. He stopped himself, though. She'd probably cut off his fingers.

"Stop staring at me," she whispered suddenly. "It's creeping me out."

"My apologies, sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to think I'm a coffee freak and a creeper, after all."

"I didn't say anything about your coffee," she said while her manicured fingers continued to type whatever the teacher had put on the screen. "Drink whatever you want, I'm not your mother; it's not my place to tell you that those drinks are filled with added sugar."

"What an efficient way to not say something, indeed," laughed Klaus. "Don't worry about my health, I couldn't be in better shape. Of course, if you need proof, I could just…"

"Or not," she quickly interrupted. "I'd rather pay attention to the class if you don't mind, now."

"What for? You know that he puts everything on the online platform anyway. I've never seen you here," he added quickly to change subject. "Cutting classes then playing the perfect student, are we, sweetheart?"

"Caroline," she relented in a furious whisper, "the name is Caroline so stop with your nicknames. And I'm not cutting classes. Ever. I'm on a double course so sometimes I'm missing class when there's a schedule conflict. Not that's any of your business. _You_ have missed a few classes too I'm sure."

"It's a 7am class, sweet- Caroline," he quickly rectified after the murderous glace she gave him. "I skip it. Often."

A habit that he almost regretted considering that he could have met her much sooner.

"Double course, you say, huh?" Klaus continued. "Which ones?"

Caroline closed her eyes briefly, abandoning the idea of listening the teacher at this point, and let out a dramatic sigh. He smiled brightly at that, making sure to show off his dimples when she looked his way.

"Journalism and Professional Creative Writing," she answered finally, then added, more by sheer politeness rather than interest: "What about you?"

"Art with a focus on photography. Hence why I'm here. It's a photography class, why do you come here?"

"I know it's not a mandatory class for me, but this specific class is about photography in the media, so I want to expand my knowledge on this subject."

Caroline seemed more at ease now, he realized. She talked to him more freely, even smiled a bit when talking about her studies.

"Perfectionist and overachiever, my kind of girl," summed up Klaus, watching his neighbor roll her eyes at him. "Impressive, really. I would love it if you could talk about it more. With me. Around a coffee."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, not even looking at him. Then…

"I think coffee is out for you after this horrible mix you're still drinking. But a decaf could be negotiated I'm sure."


End file.
